


Sensitive

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, It’s shondaland everyone gets together at some point lol, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Alternate take on season 3 finale also what would have happened if carina didn’t take maya back and they did break up  Andy goes to Maya’s  to share her news about her undead mother bringing the two of them sort of closer mostly a bunch of angst with Andy and maya hurt/comfort I’ve always actually shipped maya Andy  though I also ship Maya and carina this is only a oneshot I don’t really intend for it to be more though I’m also not really interested in making it more than one chapter I just don’t Want to
Relationships: Jack Gibson/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



> I haven’t written for station. 19 in a long time but I was weirdly tempted to publish this for a favorite author of mine’s on here I know how much they love maya and Andy together I don’t really write for it much since I’m not really that into writing for the show as much as I used to be I’m just not as happy writing for it as I used to be

“Is there a reason why you showed up at my door?”Maya asked her 

“My mom is alive”Andy blurted out to her 

“I thought your mom passed away from cancer”Maya was confused 

“Well that’s what my lousy shady father said”Andy replies 

“Don’t talk about our former captain that way”Maya said 

“I just hate that he lied to me”Andy was pissed 

“He’s not completely a bad person”Maya defended Pruitt

“You didn’t know him the way I knew him”Andy reasoned 

“Here have some wine”Maya handed her a glass of wine 

“After the day I’ve had I could use a drink”Andy responded

“Today sucked ass for me”maya frowned

“My mom has been alive for almost my entire life and not once did he ever even tell me”Andy was furious 

“I just went through a paralyzing breakup but please tell me about your mom whom came back from the dead”Maya dryly laughed at her own cynicism

“My entire life has been one big giant lie can you imagine how I feel?”Andy told her best friend 

“You aren’t the only one with problems”Maya reminded her 

“It’s just I’m going through a lot right now”Andy replies 

“I can’t be super friendly with Jack anymore”Maya tells her 

“I’m assuming you two slept together”Andy wasn’t a stranger to infidelity herself 

“My hot Italian doctor girlfriend doesn’t want me back”Maya had

“Jack is sort of weirdly obsessed with me”Andy notes 

“Speaking of a certain shared ex he made me apologize to her”Maya shared with her 

“It didn’t go how you planned it would go I’m guessing”Andy says 

“I’m drinking wine so that should answer your question”Maya was stressed over her breakup

“Sorry about Carina”Andy offered her condolences to her friend

“I was a fool to ever cheat on her with Jack”Maya replies 

“Don’t remind me”Andy wanted to avoid anything Jack related he’s been getting on her nerves lately 

“Is he still chasing after you?”Maya questioned 

“I am not interested in him anymore but he can’t seem to take the message”Andy sighed

“Andy we are both fucked up way beyond recognition”Maya stated 

“You can say that again”Andy agreed 

“I may have just lost the only good thing in my life and it’s all my damn fault”Maya replies

“I’m grieving over my dead best friend and ex boyfriend as well as my father”Andy dryly laughed 

“At least you have a reason to grieve”Maya responded sipping on her glass of wine 

“I should be more sensitive you’re grieving over Carina”Andy was concerned for her captain 

“I shouldn’t be this sad over a relationship ending but damn this hurts”Maya admitted to her 

“It’s not easy losing someone you love”Andy tried to comfort her

“I’m fine”Maya lies to Andy and also to herself

“You know it’s okay not to be fine right?”Andy tells Maya 

“I saw my dad today and I feel like an idiot”Maya lamented 

“You’ve always told me how tough he was on you”Andy remarked 

“I thought he was hard on me because he loved me but he was manipulating my emotions”Maya had accepted her dads abuse finally after being in denial 

“I won’t push you to tell me anything else about it”Andy said gently 

“He embarrassed me in front of everyone”Maya exclaimed

“What did he do?”Andy asked worriedly 

“My dad belittled me and pulled on my hair at a fire scene”Maya’s tone shifted as she spoke about the violent incident with her abusive father

“That is so messed up”Andy was devastated to find that out

“The whole thing was very ugly”Maya shared with her 

“You needed me and I wasn’t there for you”Andy said to her 

“I wouldn’t want him to lay a hand on you”Maya softly answered 

“I’d kick his ass to ground”Andy replies


End file.
